Love Story
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Love can transcend all boundaries, and this story is no exception. CM Punk/OC oneshot written for my bestest buddy Mel.


**A/N: This is a oneshot written for my bestest buddy Mel. Punk goes to the WWE and the song goes to Taylor Swift. Enjoy. :)**

**Love Story**

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes,**

**And the flashback starts.**

**I'm standing there.**

**On a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights.**

**See the party, the ball gowns.**

**I see you make your way through the crowd,**

**And say "hello".**

**Little did I know.**

The party was okay, but the huge crowd was making Mel Ryder a little claustrophobic. She had never been one for lots of people and parties, but this was her older brother Zack's 21st birthday, so she had made an exception. She was starting to regret it, however; the air in the room was becoming stifling.

Desperate for some fresh air, Mel slipped through the mass of people until she reached the French doors that opened onto the balcony. She threw them both wide open and stepped outside, inhaling the warm late summer air. She leaned on the cool stone railing and gazed out at the lush rolling hills and beautiful countryside. The party was being held at her house, and their nearest neighbors were separated from them by forest. It was very peaceful here.

Footsteps suddenly sounded behind her, and she turned to see a bright pair of hazel eyes focused on her. The guy was about medium height, with dark hair and tattoos that covered his arms. When he noticed her looking at him, he started making his way through the crowd until he was standing on the balcony right in front of her.

They stared at each other for a minute before he said, "Hello."

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles.**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet.".**

**And I was crying on the staircase,**

**Begging you, "Please don't go."**

**And I said.**

"You're unbelievable!" Mel cried, tears filling her eyes.

"And you're a terrible listener," her father snapped, glowering down at her. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore, do you understand me? He's bad for you."

"No he's not!" she exclaimed. "I love Phil!"

"You don't know what love is," her father scoffed. "Now go to your room and stay there."

"I hate you!" Mel blurted out, and then she spun on her heel and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing.

"**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes."**

She hadn't been laying there for more than fifteen minutes when there were tiny tapping sounds on her window. She got up and crossed her bedroom, then slid the window open and leaned out.

"Hey beautiful," Phil Brooks said, grinning up at her, his hazel eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Hey," Mel whispered, wiping her tears away and smiling. "I'll be down in a second."

"I'll wait forever for you if I have to," he replied.

She slipped down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Her father was asleep on the couch, and she tiptoed to the front door and pulled it open slowly, trying to avoid any squeaking noises. She stepped out onto the front porch and closed the door silently, then ran down the steps to where Phil was waiting by his car.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.**

**So close your eyes.**

**Escape this town for a little while.**

Mel flew into his arms, and he pulled her to him and held her tight, inhaling her scent. She leaned her head against his chest and relaxed, feeling at home.

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter.**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

**But you were everything to me.**

**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**

**And I said.**

They spent about an hour out there, just holding onto each other and whispering. But then the time came that Mel had to go back inside, or else risk her father waking up and discovering them.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to go," Phil admitted, stroking her cheek. "But I have to. You know that."

Mel bit her bottom lip, more tears falling.

"**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes."**

"Don't cry," Punk murmured, pulling her close. "Please don't. I love you."

Mel froze, and then she looked up at him, eyes wide and full of excitement. He had never said those words to her before. "I love you too," she whispered.

He smiled warmly and kissed her softly. "Go on," he murmured.

She gave him one last sad look, and then she went inside and slipped back up the stairs, her father still asleep on the couch. She made it into her room just in time to see his car pull silently out of the driveway and disappear.

**I got tired of waiting.**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading.**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said,**

Months passed without Mel seeing Phil, and she started to get discouraged. He didn't answer her texts or her calls, and she was becoming more and more heartbroken. It was starting to seem like that night when they had shared their love for each other had only been a dream.

One day, while she was out walking the streets of the town near her house, she looked up from where she was watching her feet and met a very familiar pair of hazel eyes. She froze, her heart leaping. For a moment they just stared at each other, and then she walked right up to him and said, "Why did you leave me?"

Phil blinked, looking genuinely surprised. "Baby, I never left you. I never could."

"So where were you when I needed you?" Mel asked, sounding upset.

Phil smiled, and then he got down on one knee right in the middle of the street. Mel gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth.

"**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,**

"I was waiting for the right moment to do this, but right now is as good a moment as any," Phil began, pulling out a small black box. "I love you so much, Melly. I can't imagine my life without you. I talked to your dad about it, and it took some convincing, but he finally agreed to let me do this. So, Melissa Ann Ryder, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

**And said, "Marry me, Juliet.**

**You'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress.**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes."**

Tears filled Mel's hazel eyes, and it took her a moment before she was finally able to choke out, "Yes."

A huge grin spread across Phil's face, and he slid the diamond ring onto her finger and swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Nothing would ever keep them apart again.

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**


End file.
